


Затмение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Панси нравится работать в отделе по связям с магглами.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3





	Затмение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

Панси уже точно и не помнила, почему решила пойти на эту должность. Наверное, все дело было в презрении к магглам, которое она впитала с молоком матери. Панси всегда знала, что магглы — грязь под ногами волшебников, и даже поражение Темного лорда переубедить ее не могло. Скорее, наоборот, хотелось вновь и вновь доказывать, что магглы — ничто и никто. Пускай только самой себе, но как можно чаще. Должность штатного специалиста по решению проблем с магглами в министерстве подходила для этой цели как нельзя лучше. Это только на бумаге должность выглядела так бюрократически-невиннно, в разговорах же ее называли «Обливиатор». Панси считала, что рождена для нее.

Конечно, брать ее не хотели. Но желающих заняться этим делом за мизерные министерские кнаты было не слишком много, и ей решили дать шанс. Панси никогда не была хорошей актрисой, но для ее наставника, мистера Файнса, хватало того мнимого участия, которое она изображала. Главное было слушать, мило улыбаться и кивать в нужных местах, чтобы старый дурак ей поверил. «Магглов надо жалеть, — говорил он, аккуратным взмахом палочки лишая очередного простофилю воспоминаний о последних пяти минутах. — Магглов надо беречь! Их слабые мозги не способны воспринимать волшебство. Они начинают сходить с ума, становятся несчастными. Заставляя их забыть, мы делаем их жизнь лучше. Но действовать надо очень осторожно: их мозг — великая ценность. Ах, дорогая мисс Паркинсон, они столько всего придумали! Вы бывали, например, в кино? Я мог бы вас сводить — это невероятное зрелище!»

Панси кивала, словно китайский болванчик, улыбалась и кривилась про себя. Похоже, старик пытался с ней заигрывать, но она делала вид, что не понимает намеков. Тем не менее, рекомендации и разрешение на самостоятельную работу он ей выдал без проблем. К тому времени Панси уже наловчилась обливиэйтить магглов, с точностью до секунды определяя время, которое они должны были забыть. По старому предписанию обливиаторы работали в паре, но вот уже несколько лет после поражения Темного лорда людей не хватало, и Панси предстояло работать одной.

«Вырождаются маги», — хрипела старая Арабелла Сорджинс. Кажется, она просидела в отделе уже сотню лет, изо дня в день занимаясь одним и тем же делом — принимала срочные заявки и отправляла сотрудников по заданиям. Именно она и отправила Панси в Суррей, на перекресток рядом с банком, который попытался ограбить с помощью магии какой-то идиот.

***

Замок лязгнул, дверь, открываясь, скрипнула и впустила в камеру маггла в блестящем желтом комбинезоне. В руках маггл держал шприц.

— Не волнуйтесь, мисс, это всего лишь успокоительное, — голос из-за прозрачного колпака, закрывающего его голову, звучал глухо.

Панси дернула скованными руками, но, как и прежде, ничего не добилась. Тонкая игла вошла в локтевой сгиб, и Панси почувствовала, что расслабляется.

— Все будет хорошо, мисс, — сказал маггл и ушел, снова заперев за собой дверь.

Больше всего бесило, что это были всего лишь магглы. Не какие-то чокнутые заговорщики, мстящие бывшим пособникам Темного Лорда, а обычные магглы, которые подстерегли ее возле банка. Она только вышла из переулка, кивнула знакомым из охраны правопорядка и занялась делом, методично убирая воспоминания у собравшихся вокруг магглов. Большинство из них было под Конфундусом, что здорово упрощало дело. Панси было точно известно, какой промежуток времени надо убрать из памяти, но она никогда не лишала себя удовольствия немного похулиганить и заставить глупых магглов забыть что-то еще. Какую-нибудь мелочь. Буквально пару секунд — и магглы уже не помнят, куда дели свои ключи, что обещали близким, покупали дважды одну и ту же вещь. Поймать ее было невозможно — кому интересны магглы?

Панси почти закончила работу и вышла из толпы, чтобы проверить еще пару зевак, когда почувствовала резкую боль под лопаткой. Она попыталась дотянуться рукой, нащупала что-то холодное и твердое и потеряла сознание, а очнулась уже здесь — в металлической камере, прикованная к жесткому креслу. Палочки у нее, разумеется, не было.

Ее поймали чертовы магглы, и это было невыносимо. Как и то, что пленение переставало беспокоить. Происходящее становилось каким-то не очень важным. Она подняла голову, отметив, что сделала это слишком резко, или, наоборот, медленно, или… Голова кружилась, серые стены сливались с потолком, яркие лампы под ним раздваивались, расчетверялись… — словно на них наложили множащее заклинание. Панси хотелось сжать виски, она дернула руками — бесполезно, — моргнула…

Перед ней, склонив голову набок, сидел маггл. Хотя… тут она не могла сказать точно. Маггл был немолод, сед и светлоглаз. На нем был обычный черный маггловский костюм, белоснежная рубашка и галстук. На руке у него были часы, электронные — отметила про себя Панси. Значит, все же маггл.

— Кто вы такой? — спросила она и облизала пересохшие губы.

Спина затекла, рук она уже почти не чувствовала. Она должна была бы уже кричать, требовать, чтобы выпустили, угрожать, но почему-то не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. Даже не было на самом деле любопытно, что это за человек. Да пошел он…

— Зовите меня Грэг. Просто Грэг. А как ваше имя, моя леди?

— Не ваша. Мэри.

Панси сама не знала, зачем она соврала. Маггл… Грэг наклонил голову к другому плечу, и Панси отчетливо поняла, что он ей нисколько не поверил.

— Ну, пусть будет Мэри, в конце концов, это ведь совершенно не важно. Имя как имя. Да, дорогая моя Мэри?

Панси повела плечами. Не хотелось ни спорить, ни что-либо говорить вообще.

— Вам наверняка интересно, где вы и что с вами теперь будет. Хотя нет, насколько я знаю, вам не особенно интересно, так что не будем об этом. Итак, Мэри, вы волшебница.

— С чего вы взяли? Волшебников не бывает.

— Не бывает, — Грэг кивнул. — Но вы все же волшебница. У вас есть волшебная палочка, и у нас есть доказательства, что вы ею пользовались.

— Это такая игра. — На инструктаже в министерстве всегда рассказывали, что, если вдруг случилось что-то из ряда вон, и вы оказались без палочки, среди магглов, которые видели, как вы колдуете, надо отпираться до последнего. Врать про фокусы, шутки и прочую дребедень. Тем более, магглам проще было поверить в надувательство, чем в настоящую магию. Но этот Грег, похоже, был не из таких.

— Вы не волнуйтесь, Мэри. Мне давно известно про волшебников — вы не первая и не последняя из них, с кем я говорю. Так что ваша ложь бессмысленна.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

Грэг вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, на котором сидел. Стул был железный.

— Всегда с вами сложности. Так привыкли прятаться, что продолжаете врать вопреки всякой логике. Ладно. Тогда так — моя младшая сестра была волшебницей, училась в этом вашем Хогвартсе, на факультете Хаффлпафф, если не ошибаюсь. — Он усмехнулся, а Панси похолодела.

Она цеплялась пальцами за подлокотники и не знала, что делать. Ни в одной инструкции не говорилось о том, как вести себя, если магглам все известно. Она сглотнула и попыталась улыбнуться.

— Тогда вам должно быть известно, что задержание волшебника может плохо кончиться.

— Да нет, как я уже говорил — вы не первая и не последняя. Волшебники всегда так уверены в превосходстве над нами… Как вы нас называете? Магглы? Это даже не смешно. Устаревшее, застрявшее если не в средневековье, то в начале викторианской эпохи консервативное сообщество глупцов с деревяшками, способных разве что на дешевые фокусы. Вы не то что не страшны — даже не очень интересны.

— Тогда что я здесь делаю? Или вы всех деревенских фокусников арестовываете?

Слова маггла даже не обижали, — очевидно, что это все чушь, сказанная только ради того, чтобы вывести из равновесия. Не выйдет. В голове прояснялось, обида и возмущение нарастали. Какого черта этим убогим от нее нужно? Как они посмели?

— Далеко не всех. Скажу честно, мы исследуем ваши возможности, изучаем, как и почему они работают. Мы уже многое узнали. Например, ваши коллеги очень любят применять нечто, что вы называете заклятием «Конфундус». Мы несколько месяцев изучали его, и итог нашего исследования вы сейчас ощущаете на себе.

— Не очень-то у вас получилось, — фыркнула Панси.

— Концентрация пока маленькая. Сейчас мы изучаем Обливиэйт. Мы наблюдали за вами некоторое время и решили, что вы сможете нам помочь.

— Я? Вы шутите.

— Если бы я шутил, вы не были бы прикованы к креслу. Мы хотим изучить действие заклинания в лабораторных условиях. Если вы поможете — мы вас отпустим.

— А если нет?

— Ну… — Грег посмотрел на свои ногти. — Тогда придется вас убить — что поделать.

Он сказал это таким спокойным, будничным тоном, что Панси сразу ему поверила.

— Не посмеете… только попробуйте хоть пальцем меня коснуться! Знаете, кто я? Да вы даже не представляете….

— Это не важно, мисс.

— Ошибаетесь. Тронете меня, и Министерство от вас камня на камне не оставит! Уничтожит! Найдет каждого из вас!

— Мэри, не стоит так волноваться.

Но Панси уже не хотела останавливаться: она кричала, грозила, только бы не показать, насколько ей страшно. В конце концов плюнула ублюдку в лицо. Тот даже не рассердился, достал платок, вытер ее слюну и поднялся.

— Всего доброго, Мэри.

— А вам чтоб провалиться!

Когда он вышел, Панси расслышала его слова:

— Доза была слишком мала, удвоить.

Через минуту вошел человек, все в том же защитном костюме, и сделал ей укол.

***

Думать было тяжело, смотреть прямо на маггловского ублюдка — тоже, держать голову не получалось, она заваливалась то на грудь, то на плечо. Слушать, понимать, что талдычит этот больной на голову придурок было невозможно. Обливиэйт? Что он хочет? Никак не получалось сосредоточиться.

— Вы согласны?

Панси была согласна на все, только бы он замолчал и отстал от нее, а лучше бы с разбегу разбил себе башку об стену. Иначе придется сделать это самой.

— Потом вы оставите меня в покое?

— Разумеется.

Маггл улыбнулся. Кажется, его звали… Генри. Или Грег? Хотя какая, к дементорам, разница… Оковы спали, словно по волшебству. Маггл помог ей встать и чуть придержал, когда у Панси закружилась голова, и она чуть не упала.

— Все будет хорошо. Вы справитесь.

Панси чувствовала себя пьяной, хотя она не могла припомнить, чтобы когда-либо так напивалась, да и алкоголь обычно действовал на нее возбуждающе, от него хотелось смеяться и болтать. Сейчас же хотелось только одного — чтобы ее оставили в покое.

Она не запоминала, куда ее ведут — какие-то коридоры, обитые гладкими серыми панелями, узкие лампы под потолком, сливающиеся со стенами двери с кодовыми замками. Идти было недалеко. Только когда маггл остановился около одной из дверей, Панси заметила, что за ними шли четверо — двое в костюмах и двое в белых халатах. Ей было все равно.

За дверью оказалось маленькое помещение, по стенам слева и справа мерцали огнями приборы. Панси не было до них никакого дела. Хотелось поскорее со всем закончить. Закончить и уйти… или разнести тут всё к Мордреду, а потом уже уйти. На противоположной от входа стене была дверь, около нее закрытое непроницаемой панелью окно, рядом стол с очередными приборами — к нему-то маггл ее и подвел. Остальные рассредоточились по комнате: те, что в халатах, подошли к прибором, один в костюме встал у двери, в которую они вошли, второй — рядом с окном.

— Постойте спокойно, Мэри, это не больно, — сказал Грег.

Кто такая Мэри? Но Панси застыла и позволила надеть на себя какую-то странную шапку — это у магглов мода такая? — с пупырышками и проводами, тянущимися к одному из приборов. Думать по-прежнему не хотелось, сопротивляться, как ни странно, тоже. Это казалось бессмысленным… Все казалось бессмысленным.

— Послушайте внимательно. Сейчас вы войдете, возьмете палочку и примените к сидящему в комнате человеку Обливиэйт.

— И какое воспоминание я должна стереть?

— Любое. Вы сможете определить наиболее значимое для человека? Некоторые наши кандидаты могли.

— Скорее всего. — На практике она проделала это всего один раз — получилось, по словам наставника, отлично. Но она не была уверена, что справится в нынешнем состоянии даже с самым легким — удалением воспоминаний о последних пяти минутах. Да и если в ее руках окажется палочка, первое, что она использует, будет не «Обливиэйт».

— Отлично. И не делайте глупостей, Мэри. — Он взял что-то со стола и коснулся ее шеи сзади. Что-то холодное прижалось к коже. Она подняла руку, чтобы проверить, что это — как будто на шее вскочил большой металлический прыщ. — В капсуле мгновенный яд. Ослушаетесь — мгновенно умрете. — Панси отдернула руку. — От большинства известных нам заклинаний комната защищена, аппарация невозможна, но сделаете, что нам надо, — уже через несколько часов будете дома. Мы не хотим лишних проблем. — Он неприятно улыбнулся.

Панси кивнула, в знак того, что все поняла. Хотелось его убить. Пока не очень сильно, но хотелось.

— Идите. — Грэг подвел ее к двери, открыл и подтолкнул туда.

Панси вошла, и дверь закрылась. Она оказалась в небольшой освещенной комнате. Тут было пусто, только напротив двери у стены сидел прикованный к креслу человек. На его голове была точно такая же странная шапка с проводами, как и на ней самой.

— Драко. — Панси сразу его узнала, еще до того, как тот поднял голову.

— Паркинсон. — Он плохо выглядел. Бледный, осунувшийся, глаза были впалыми и покрасневшими, скулы заострились. Похоже, он не спал как минимум сутки. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

Она не видела Драко целую вечность, а может, и дольше. После битвы за Хогвартс Панси не стала продолжать обучение, и их пути разошлись. Она часто винила себя, что не вернулась в школу, — тогда все сложилось бы по-другому. Драко же проучился в Хогвартсе еще год, а по его окончании сделал предложение Гринграсс. Астории Гринграсс — бледненькой серой мышке, которую Панси и не замечала никогда. Она должна была догадаться еще раньше, когда спустя месяц активная переписка с Драко стала сходить на нет. Ответы Драко становились все более скупыми, а потом он и вовсе замолчал. Даже не поздравил ее с Днем Валентина.

Она смотрела на Драко и не могла найти слов. Да и стоило ли что-то говорить? Панси ненавидела его. Он предал, бросил. Семь лет — нет, даже больше! Они были рядом, делились всем; именно она, Панси, утешала его в тот страшный год, когда отец Драко оказался в Азкабане. Она не отвернулась от него, даже когда Кребб и Гойл стали отзываться о нем и его семье пренебрежительно. И за это Драко о ней забыл?!

— Да вот, на письма ты не отвечал, решила хоть так встретиться. Пришлось даже магглов привлечь.

— Как всегда настойчива и изобретательна. Совсем не изменилась.

Он улыбнулся, как улыбался ей раньше, криво и насмешливо, но Панси почему-то всегда нравилась такая его улыбка. Некстати вспомнилось, как он лежал у нее на коленях, а она перебирала его мягкие волосы и гладила по голове.

— А вот ты что-то не блещешь. Отощал совсем. Жена не кормит?

— О, до еды ли, с такой женой, как Астория…

— Ну да, пока твою снулую рыбу заведешь — семь потов сойдет. Теперь понятно, почему ты так устало выглядишь.

— Не разговаривайте. Мэри, выполните свою задачу, — раздался громкий голос.

Панси огляделась. С этой стороны никаких окон видно не было — сплошная матовая стена, рядом, на полу лежала палочка. Ее палочка.

Панси подобрала ее и наставила на Драко. Сейчас она чувствовала себя почти хорошо. Сонливость ушла, вернулись чувства, желания, внутри клокотала ярость, удерживаемая только страхом.

— Мэри, вы помните, что должны сделать?

Она кивнула и повернулась к Драко. Сейчас можно было убить его, наградить каким-нибудь отвратительным заклятием — чтоб всю рожу перекосило, предателю. Интересно, понравится ли он таким Астории, если, конечно, вернется к ней.

— Что уставилась, Паркинсон? Ты с ними заодно? Какая прелесть!

— Не твое дело.

Она лихорадочно соображала, что делать. Драко в полной ее власти, и магглы ничего не сделают ей, если она применит именно «Обливиэйт». Может, после этого она успеет предпринять что-то еще, чтобы сбежать?

Наставник говорил, что память очень важная вещь, что, убрав или изменив одно воспоминание, можно перекроить характер человека и его судьбу. Из злодея сделать героя и наоборот. Панси подняла палочку. Ей нужно, чтобы он забыл, что любит Асторию, убрать из его памяти тот миг, когда он влюбился. Наверняка это было в школе, в тот самый год. Может быть, когда они впервые поцеловались или занялись сексом. Шлюха просто соблазнила его, а он повелся! Она собирала свои ощущения и подозрения, чтобы как можно четче попасть в нужное воспоминание. И, наверняка, это будет важно для Драко, так что магглы останутся довольны и потеряют бдительность.

— Обливиэйт!

— Панси, нет! — Драко дернулся и замолчал.

— Бомбарда! — бросила она в стену, но ничего не произошло. В шею кольнуло, комната закружилась перед глазами, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Панси сползла на пол. Палочка выпала из пальцев.

***

Панси не могла пошевелиться и открыть глаза. Только слышала обрывки разговора, но не могла сообразить, о чем идет речь. Часть слов она не понимала.

— …Энцефалограммы отличные. Кажется, мы поняли, как это работает, и сможем повторить.

— …Ваша теория, что все маги одного возраста знают друг друга, оказалась верна. Общие воспоминания отлично резонируют. Видите эти области? Вот, в момент работы заклинания они становятся особенно активны.

— …Смотрите, вот как происходит забывание. Весь механизм как на ладони, и процесс можно повернуть вспять. Похоже мы в двух шагах от лечения Альцгеймера.

— …Мы не должны привлекать внимание. Этого «Джона» уже разыскивают, родня у него, похоже, со связями.

— Мэри и Джон, прямо как в фильме.

— Да уж. Сыворотка сработает?

— Должна…

***

Панси проснулась в своей квартире. Голова трещала так, словно она накануне уговорила в одиночку бутылку виски. Рядом на развороченной кровати кто-то громко сопел. Черт. Неужели она напилась и притащила к себе какого-то маггла?

На ее кровати, обняв обеими руками подушку, спал Драко Малфой. Голый Драко Малфой, если судить по сползшему одеялу. Панси мгновение сомневалась, потом потрясла его за плечо.

— Малфой.

— Отстань, Тори.

— Тори? Эта пищащая дура?

Драко раскрыл глаза и сел.

— Паркинсон?! — Он схватился за голову. — Черт, что вчера было? Как я оказался у тебя? Мы переспали? Должно быть, я был сильно пьян, — пробормотал он

— Должно быть, я тоже, раз согласилась. Ничего не помню.

— Я тоже. Астория меня убьет, — он вскочил и начал собираться, подбирая раскиданную по комнате одежду.

Похоже, ночь была страстной. Панси только было странно, что она ничего не чувствует, словно…

— Может, и не было ничего.

— Ну да, конечно. Дотащил даму до кровати и уснул. Хорошо ты обо мне думаешь, Паркинсон.

— Не встал. У мужиков бывает, — она пожала плечами и накинула на себя халат. Ее палочка аккуратно лежала на тумбочке. Сгиб локтя чесался — виднелся синяк и место укола.

— Все, прощай, — Драко уже оделся и поправлял манжеты на своей дорогой рубашке. На запястьях виднелись следы потертостей, словно его заковывали в наручники.

— Свидимся, — махнула ему Панси и даже не пошла провожать до двери.

— Не надейся. Я люблю свою жену, — прозвучало не очень уверенно. Драко послал ей воздушный поцелуй и исчез. Входная дверь громко хлопнула.

Панси почесывала место укола. Надо было встать, налить себе кофе… Она никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что забыла что-то важное. Словно к ней применили Обливиэйт. Сходить к мистеру Файнсу, проверить? Может быть…

Но об этом она подумает потом.


End file.
